


By any other name

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing around leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By any other name

Disclaimer: Not mine because i'd move it to Showtime.  
Warning: Daddy Kink  
A/N: Big thanks to [](http://slashyme.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashyme**](http://slashyme.livejournal.com/) for the beta work

Tony yawned and stretched, his body pliant and relaxed after a quiet night with Jethro. They’d gotten in late and fell into the bed after a quick kiss or two. He’d thought about more but then he’d been asleep, the smell of both of them that lingered on the sheets comforting him as he sank into his dreams. The next time he opened his eyes, the sun was peeking in through the shades.

No one had ever treated him like Jethro and everything was perfect. He had a job he loved and was good at, plus he had a boss that knew he was more than an overgrown frat boy. That same boss also took him home and fucked him on a regular basis and who knew he’d find nirvana in a gruff, coffee-swilling, impatient ex-Marine’s bed?

Jethro wasn’t sprawled out beside him, but Tony wasn’t surprised. He was probably off making coffee or working on the boat. He thought about jerking off, but why should he when there was a very nice pair of hands somewhere in the house to do it for him? Or to give him a hot leisurely blow-job since they had the day off.

Tony resisted the urge to do a little excited dance while lying down. Jethro always caught him when he did crazy stuff like that then there was laughter, embarrassment, and kisses to assure him the laughter was enjoyment and not mockery.

He sat up and smiled as the bedroom door opened and his lover walked in wearing a pair of jogging pants and nothing else. No one else could make exercise pants look that sexy. He was carrying two cups of coffee and only laughed when Tony reached for one with the eagerness of a little boy wanting some ice cream.

Tony closed his eyes and took a sip. It was good coffee, but he didn’t expect anything less from a man that constantly drank the stuff. He hummed in appreciation and peeked at Jethro through half opened eyes.

“Thanks, babe.”

Tony snickered at the look that got him. A case closed, a good night of sleep, and he was ready to play. Unlike Jethro, Tony was naked underneath the soft covers, and he wanted to be fucked through the mattress. Just the thought of getting his hands on this man’s body always made him hard and he rarely needed lots of foreplay. He sipped more coffee and smirked.

“Don’t like that? How about baby?”

That comment got Tony slightly annoyed look number 3.

Tony shifted and resisted the urge to stroke his erection. Look number three always led to a good hard fuck. Just what he was craving. He threw out another word.

“Sweetheart?”

Now Tony was being ignored, Jethro seemingly too focused on his coffee to look at him. Tony knew it was all a part of the game and he actually had his lover’s full attention.

“Stud muffin? Sugar pie, honey bun?”

That got him a snort and Tony was amazed that the sound didn’t prevent Jethro from sipping and swallowing his morning brew.

Tony smacked his lips together and slurped his coffee loudly.

“Lover man?”

That got no reaction. He tried to think of another word.

“Daddy?”

As soon as the word was out of his mouth Tony wanted to take it back. In the context of him and Jethro that was a little too close for comfort. His hero worship, his idolization of his boss was something he never tried to study too closely. He knew he had daddy issues, Jethro knew he had daddy issues, so why give it a voice?

Still, the sound of that word coming from his mouth made his dick sit up and pay attention. He looked at Jethro’s lap and saw the same interest.

Tony put his cup on the night stand and licked his lips. He was hot and every sense felt sharper, more attuned to the man in front of him. He spoke, his voice low and husky, aroused.

“You like that? Want me to call you Daddy while you fuck me on my hands and knees?”

Tony pulled Jethro’s coffee cup from his unresisting hand and pushed him back on the bed. The jogging pants had a nice tenting that Tony fondled as he threw one leg over his lover’s hip.

He smirked and pulled the pants down until they rested beneath Jethro’s balls.

“Hmm, how should this go?” He stroked and rubbed and had the man under him grunting. He leaned down until their lips were a breath apart.

“Fuck me Daddy, fuck your boy. I want it so bad.”

Arms grabbed his hips and in one dizzying blink Tony was the one on the bed while Jethro ripped off his pants and moved back onto the bed like a shark cutting through water with deadly ease. The look on his face wasn’t one Tony had memorized and given a name. His heart pounded with the unknown.

Blue eyes studied him, taking in every strength as well as every flaw. Tony waited, sure like he rarely was that Jethro saw him, each piece of him and wanted him anyway. When he spoke, his voice was 100% pure Gibbs.

“You wanna be my boy?”

Tony nodded, torn between amazement that Jethro was playing along and joy that he was about to get spectacularly laid.

Gibbs licked along Tony’s jaw, then nibbled over his neck. His next words had Tony moaning like a well paid whore.

“Want Daddy’s cock splitting you apart? Here.”

Two fingers slipped into his mouth and Tony frantically sucked them, messy, with no technique, desperate to have them in his ass.

Tony spread his legs further with no encouragement as Jethro trailed slick fingers over his balls and then circled them around his hole. God, this was hotter than the time they’d talked about sex in the car during a stakeout then he’d had to wait hours until they’d been able to do the things they’d discussed.

Fingers pushed inside him and Tony groaned. He loved Gibbs like this. He shivered, his arousal the only thing he could focus on as Jethro spoke, his words possessive and guttural.

“Daddy’s boy.”

A flick of Jethro’s fingers and Tony had to scramble not to come. He whimpered and then shouted as his cock was licked and sucked while three slippery fingers fucked him.

“Please, please daddy.”

Tony’s begging seemed to work and in seconds he was being filled by Jethro’ hard cock, pushing and ramming into him, hitting that sweet spot inside him with unerring accuracy.  
Blue eyes pinned him to the bed just as securely as hands. His body throbbed with need and Jethro smirked, reading the urgency, the want that might as well have been written with ink across his body.

Tony panted and bit his own lips to prevent the hungry sounds from escaping. The role-playing they’d slipped into with surprising ease was almost too much. He felt more vulnerable than the first time they’d had sex.

A hard thrust and fingernails scratching lightly across his hip bones had Tony jerking and moaning. Jethro’ mouth crashed down on his and the kiss mingled pain and pleasure until Tony didn’t know which was which and didn’t care. A hand wrapped around his dick and stroked him quick and ruthlessly. He squirmed and tried to talk but his brain couldn’t form one single syllable. Words were pressed into his lips and jaw.

“Come for daddy.”

That more than anything had him coming long and messy, his back trying to arch while Jethro ground down deeper into his body. Once Tony’s orgasm was over, the ripples leaving his body, Jethro sped up, his breathing loud, his body primed and ready to explode.

Tony ran one hand down Jethro sweat soaked back and over his ass. The man had a very fine ass. He let one finger dip down, barely teasing at the hole and Jethro cursed loudly and came, his hips stuttering before slowing down. It took a few minutes for him to slowly pull out and let Tony put his legs down.

The room smelled like sex and the sheets were more off the mattress than on, while the dark blue duvet was nowhere to be seen.

Tony smiled when Jethro wiped sweaty hair off his forehead and kissed it. Then their lips met for a kiss that said more than his boss and lover ever would.

“So what else do you want to do today?”

Tony sighed happily.

“Eat pizza, watch a movie.” He raised up and smiled and tried to give Jethro his best come hither look.

“Maybe next time I can be the failing student in need of an A and you can be my Biology teacher who’s willing to give me a few lessons after school.”

Jethro laughed. “That sounds corny. What gave you that idea?”

Tony smirked. “I watched a lot of porn once upon a time.” At the disbelieving look that statement got, he shrugged. “Okay, I still watch a lot of porn.”

“We’ll see, Tony.”

Tony got out of bed, stretched and headed for the bathroom. Shower, shave, some breakfast, and then he’d spend their day off making sure it was a memorable one.

  
End


End file.
